


let him rest

by magnusbaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Depressed Magnus Bane, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane-centric, Soft Husbands, Understanding Alec, magnus has been through too much and needs rest and a vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbaby/pseuds/magnusbaby
Summary: magnus needs rest.





	let him rest

Two hours and five boring clients later, Magnus is already done with life.

He just wants to go home and curl up on the floor with a bottle of vodka and sleep the rest of the day off.

After losing his magic, his whole identity and almost dying multiple times, Magnus is just…tired. He’s tired of losing, of always trying his hardest yet always coming second, of the clave and it’s bullshit views. He could definitely use a year's worth of sleep but even that wouldn’t be enough.

Walking up those stairs towards his loft, felt like a lifetime.

Opening up his door and feeling the buzz of his wards was for him, like coming home. Like walking into the arms of his awaiting mother as a tiny toddler, like cuddling into a nice soft blanket, like the feeling of nice, strong, sweater covered arms wrapped around his torso as he naps on the couch.

Chucking his coat on the floor, and his bag on the nearest chair, he suddenly doesn’t care anymore and just collapses to the floor, curling his body in against the soft fabric of his rug.

Taking a deep breath, he exhales loud and clear through his mouth. All of his daily worries and struggles felt like they just swept away as his shoulders relax and his eyes snap shut.

What must have been hours later, he opens his eyes to the sound of a creaking door and a scuffle of shoes. Rolling around, he barely looks around, making eye contact with his very surprised husband.

“whatcha doin’ there, hon?”, voice soft and crumbly. Magnus groans into the rug, not in the mood to talk at the moment. Just outstretches his arm, reaching out for his husband like a lifeline. And Alec understands, like always. Understands that Magnus has days like this and will always have days like this. Days where he can’t speak and can’t even get up in the morning. Days where he comes home a long day of clients and just collapses on the floor. Days where he can’t escape his pain but at least has someone there to anchor some away. To keep the demons at bay and help lift his spirits.

Alec sighs quietly, grabbing a pillow and a blanket from the nearest couch and placing it on the floor near Magnus’ head. Lying down, he curls up with the man, his arm around his waist and pulling him in towards his body, both heads resting on the pillow. Tucking them both in is a bit of a challenge as the blankets a tad bit small yet Alec would give up every blanket to keep his husband warm and cosy especially on days like this.

Kissing Magnus on the forehead, he rests his chin on the head and closes his eyes. The slow, quiet sound of their heartbeats sending him off to sleep as Alec washes away his worries of the day and just sleeps with his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed my first ever published work on this site! let me know what you think! link to the prompt is here https://pin.it/lzmvrk4rv7sasn  
> follow me on Tumblr @magnusbaby !!!!!!


End file.
